Page Outline Guide
Alright, this page will serve as a guide for those who are willing to help this wiki grow by adding articles. This page will offer links on the different outlines for a specific kind of page, since not every page has to follow one order. Character Pages Character pages, as stated in the obvious sense, are pages containing information about a specified character. Since a character is and never will be the same as a non-living thing such as a rock, this type of page follows an organized order that lists most information needed about them, such as their background, powers (if any), quotes, and the like. It is as follows: * History * Personality * Powers, Skills and Abilities Powers, Skills and Abilities have 5 subparts: Defensive Support Offensive Abilities and Skills Strength Level -------------------- * Imperfections * Paraphernalia Paraphernalia has 5 subparts as well: Gadgets * Magical * Technological/Scientific Transportation Weapons -------------------- * Relationships * Quotes * Trivia You may add more to the order, as long as it is necessary. Here is a sample page of a character page: pending Item Pages Item pages tell info about a particular object, be it a weapon, accessory, historical object, a significant rock, a vehicle or a toothbrush. For something to be considered an 'item', then first, it should ALWAYS be NON-LIVING (or atleast 99% non-living.). Second, it cannot be something ordinary, like an everyday rock, leaf or thing you see in your daily life. It must be something unique or significant, such as the Philosopher's Stone, the Galacticore, the advanced space fighter Mercury Caperium, the Elven Blade of Glory, the Hellshekt Armor, a diary of Pentinence or the asteroid that annihilated all the dinosaurs on Earth. Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, those things that differ them so much from ordinary objects. However, since item pages can be varied as well, there are also kinds of item pages. Put what you are going to write in the appropriate one, so you won't misplace the Galacticore into the item page type pertaining to food. (Hm, it sure is safe to eat a force of such galactic power.) The General Item Page Outline * Information * Origin * Uses (or Usage if you wish) * Notable Users (optional) * Trivia Weapon Item Page Outline * Information * Origin * Abilities (if it has any) Abilities has one subpart: Power Level '''(alternatively '''Strength Level) -------------------- * Weaknesses * Significance * Notable Wielders * Trivia Tool Item Page Outline * Information * Origin * Uses * Significance * Imperfection * Trivia As always, you may add more to these outlines such as etymology, etc. as long as it is necessary. Food Item Page Outline This type of item page has two outlines namely the simple outline and the complex outline. The simple outline covers only the necessary or the usual facts and info about the food. Complex outline, on the other hoof, is something similar to the style of Wikipedia. If you do not know what I mean, try to study and read the outline of this food article in WIkipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meat For new, inexperienced or possibly lazy people, it is recommended to have the simple outline as the base of your food article. It reduces headache, tiredness and is less tedious. Simple Outline * Information * History (For this part, only give a brief history, because food history isn't like the history of a country.) * Methods of cooking * Ingredients * Recipes (Please do not give all recipes, just some.) * Health warnings * Trivia And as for the complex outline, just refer to the link shown earlier: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meat Remember, only write some parts of the food article if necessary. If the food has no specific etymology or has an obscure history. don't bother writing 'History' or 'Etymology'. Remember, simple outline is highly recommended for the sake of simplicity and readability without giving a reader lethargy. Here are samples of item pages, showing all 3 kinds: For the items in general: For weapons: For FOOD!: Place Pages 'Place pages '''are all about the places set in various locations in the vast universe of Regiversia, which is a place itself. But it doesn't mean you should avoid writing articles about places outside Regiversia. Earth, for instance, is considered important in the Regiversian stories despite the fact that Earth is situated outside Regiversia. Place pages can be about any kind of location, be it a planet, galaxy, a realm, a country, etc. Place pages can also be about areas which would be otherwise considered insignificant, like a house, mansion, a part of a house or castle, a forest, or etc. Just specify them and make sure they aren't completely worthless in the storylines or mainstream of Regiversia. '''Nays '(Too simplified, too ordinary or way below the standard of insignificance) * Castle- a heavily fortified structure usually housing royalties and is usually medieval. * Bathroom- where people bathe, poo and pee. * Le wine cellar- a place where wine is usually kept. * Mall- the abomination that had caused the insanity of many people today, turning them into what we know as shop-aholics. 'Yays '(Balanced, has a bit of significance and isn't totally ordinary) * Brennenburg- A castle rebuilt by the late baron Alexander of Brennenburg. It is the main setting in the Amnesia: The Dark Descent. (http://amnesia.wikia.com/wiki/Brennenburg_Castle) * Elude 13- It was an area mentioned in one of Detective Catwalk's diaries during his hunt for the culprit behind the historical Seven Murders. It is in fact, a bathroom. However, this was where 5 of the murders took place, the other 2 taking place in Goldenstage Hotel and in Petrifica's garden. * Wine Cellar- It is an area of Brennenburg Castle that can be accessed off the Entrance Hall, after the Wine Cellar key has been obtained from the Archives. Daniel needs to pick up four chemicals here and take them back to the Laboratory, to use in the creation of an acid. (http://amnesia.wikia.com/wiki/Wine_Cellar) * Mall of Utopia- A megamall which is situated on top of the Lerin hillside, thus having a breathtaking view of the great city below. It was established after popular demands to create a mall which would decrease the boredom and most especially the depressions that had plagued much of the citizens of the war-ravaged Eastern Opasia after the Retinentia War. Ok, so you have seen the valid specifications for a place page. So now, we turn to the outlines. The outline below is appropriate for a country, continent or town/city/village. * Etymology * History * Geography * Demography (optional) * Religion * Education * Government * Music (optional) * Food (optional) * Arts (optional) * Sports (optional) * Language * Trivia The next outline can be for a place smaller than a village or town, perhaps a road, a specific house/mansion, some door, a hidden basement, etc. * Information * History (if it is appropriate to place) * Trivia Pages concerning galaxies, realms, universes, worlds, planets, will follow a similar outline to that of the first one. However, information such as geography, demography, education, government, food, music, arts, sports, etc. is not usual and applicable to realms, universes, while planets may need a bit of the thing mentioned above. As always, add more to the pages if necessary. Sample of a planet: Sample of a country: Sample of a certain area: